HMS Surprise
by KingdomOfKroz
Summary: All your favourite characters set out on a mysterious adventure
1. Introduction

HMS SURPRISE introduction

This is my first ever fanfiction that I wrote out by hand each night before going to bed several years ago. To me this is genuine fanfiction in that I have just taken any and all characters I like and just have them doing stuff that I want them to do. It is not researched, there is no chapter outline - the story goes where ever it likes. That being said when I typed it up I cleaned up the grammar, spelling and I used a thesaurus so now every third word isn't suddenly :) and a fun plot is developing, in a way, and as I reread in preparation of posting it I want to continue it on to a conclusion (any ideas/requests welcome)

suspend disbelief - now

and read on...


	2. Chapter One

this is Horatio Hornblower fanfiction, not canon but i can dream

HMS SURPRISE

Horatio Hornblower stood on the quarterdeck of HMS Surprise with Lt Bush and Lt Kennedy gazing lazily back at the shore. He supposed that his lack of sleep and that of his friends would catch up with them as none of them had gotten any the night before.

After having received orders to report to Admiralty for secret business, Hornblower had been shocked to see Archie waiting in the same anteroom. When Lt Bush entered carrying the same mysterious orders all three were taken in to see Admiral Ball and ordered to report to HMS surprise.

With no more information than the name of the ship and that they would be serving together they decided to enjoy what was likely their last night onshore for the foreseeable future. They drank, yes, but mostly they talked and caught up on the years apart and reminisced about the years together. It was sunrise before they realised how much time had passed and had no choice but to clean up and head straight for Surprise.

They stood now in immaculate uniforms as befitted His Majesties Royal Naval officers totally unaware of their mission or even their captain. The Surprise was a very small ship really for three experienced Lts and could, by all rights, be commanded by Bush but they had been told to expect their Captain at noon.

The three Lts saw the first boat pull from the docks for the Surprise with its first crew members. When they had first arrived the ship was empty, not a soul aboard. Horatio had taken the opportunity to explore areas usually full of men and wished he had more time before they would fill up her holds. It was exceedingly strange to have no one aboard but nothing so far had been ordinary so they had to just 'go with the flow', as it were.

The first shore boat should, by all rights, have brought the marines but the one that approached Surprise now had none other than Styles and Matthews aboard and several other men all three recognised from their time aboard the Indy and Renown. When they had all climbed over the rail Horatio, in as sterner voice as he could muster in the face of such a fortunate posting, called, "When did you lot quit the Navy and become Marines."

In his usual matter of fact way Matthews replied, "Sir, was told there was no marines to board surprise."

That was interesting Horatio thought and heard Styles comment, "If I could quit the Navy I wouldn't be rushing to join the marines."

"You will get first choice of quarters below. Welcome aboard," Bush said.

The men knuckled their foreheads and grabbed up their belongings and headed below ready for the next boat of men to pull alongside. As they came over the side Hornblower called out to them by name, shocked at how many he knew. "Flahrety, Scott, Hardy, MacIntosh"

When two men came over he didn't know Bush had to laugh but then called out, "Simpson, Johnson. They were in my division aboard Dawntless when I was just a middie," he explained.

By this time Archie had grabbed out the manifest book and begun marking down their names as Bush and Hornblower greeted them. Clearly unable to hide their shock when a full complement and everyman was rated no less than an able seaman and that all had not been under Hornblower Bush or Kennedy's command before.

No marines, a hundred able seamen when one could easily have expected no more than forty and thirty land lubbers, no orders and no supplies and as yet no captain. And no middies as yet and even as Horatio thought to comment they noticed some uniformed boys standing by the docks.

"Archie, how many mids have you got on that list?"

"Seven"

Horatio could see six boys between twelve and eighteen apparently waiting for someone. Funny that he should think of them as boys when he was no more than twenty two himself.

"Who's the oldest one?" he asked as they were all now eyeing off with curiosity the boys on the dock.

"Dixon, eighteen, midshipman for six years, served only ever on the Surprise."

"But she's been out of the service for three months why wasn't he transferred?" Bush wondered aloud.

"Well at least there will be a couple of men aboard we don't already know," Horatio mused.

"Indeed," Bush agreed.

A carriage eventually pulled alongside the waiting boys and a smallish midshipman exited followed by an older man most likely his father. Dixon greeted him and introduced not only himself but the other midshipmen.

"Murphy," Archie supplied, "Sixteen, as of last night, Mid for four years"

"Last night you say," Hornblower raised an eyebrow.

"Never had a watch then, I suppose," Kennedy said conspiratorially.

"Maybe when we are fully stocked, have a captain and our orders, but until then," Bush stated, his voice slipping easily back to first Lt, "Kennedy, I believe the Middies can be your responsibility, though Dixon seems to know how to make the midshipman's birth comfortable enough," he commented impressed by the way he had them wait for each other, "Mr Hornblower, you've got three hours before our mysterious captain arrives to take an inventory and get our requests listed for the suppliers. And since Mr Kennedy has saved us the necessity of called a muster shall we say dinner at eleven, gentlemen."

"Aye aye, sir," Horatio and Archie replied coming to a sort of attention.

Bush then said, "I'll take the watch. Dismissed," and they went about their duties. At eleven Archie sent Dixon topside to relieve Bush and the three met in the wardroom for a cold but still fresh meal.

"So I've been thinking," began Horatio, "about who our Captain will be."

Archie piped up, "Can't you just wait an hour and we'll know for sure."

"It's a puzzle right now and I like solving puzzles. Aren't you at all interested in my conclusions," he asked provocatively.

"Go on then," Bush urged.

"Well, its obviously a Post Captain not a Commander or Lt else there wouldn't be three of us and he is most likely well respected because as Admiral Ball said we are highly regarded Lts and the men we have aboard are first rate. And what's more I think it only logical that we already know him and get along well with him as we do each other."

Archie interrupted, "So you think its –"

"Pellew!" they all said at once.

"Of course," Archie muttered, as he had been pondering the puzzle but without conclusion.

Bush started suddenly, "But that means…" then jumped up and put his jacket back on.

"He'll be early, " Horatio and Archie finished Bush's sentence and scrambled to the quarter deck and had Matthews call all hands.

Archie managed a quick head count as they mustered into makeshift divisions, as none had been set. And at eleven-twenty, Dixon noted a gig heading their way from the flag ship anchored across the bay not from the dock.

As it came nearer, as they expected it was none other than Captain Edward Pellew. As the crew recognised him there was a general murmur among the men. Positive murmurs, Bush noted happily though he couldn't help wondering why Pellew would be given command of this tiny ship.

The Lts descended from the quarter deck with the older midshipmen in tow and took their positions on the deck. Captain Pellew climbed aboard and saluted the quarterdeck before all else then proceeded to read himself into the command in his usual clear authoritative voice. He made his way toward the line of officers who stood to attention awaiting inspection. But when Pellew approached Lt Bush saluted crisply and began, "Captain, sir, Bush, First…" the Captain cut him off.

"I do believe we can dismiss with the formalities just this once Mr Bush. Dismiss the men . My cabin in ten minutes," he said addressing all three Lts.

His words were terse but the officers knew he was happy, if that was the word, just a little perturbed by the oddity of the entire affair. In the captain's cabin Pellew looked up as they entered but immediately returned to the missive in his hands rereading it.

"Sir," Bush said for them all.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day," Pellew said more to himself than to them. "You are all glad to serve together again, I take it."

"Yes, sir," Bush answered for them all again.

"Spent all last night celebrating, no doubt. Did any of you get any sleep?"

_'Damn the man,'_ Hornblower thought. He hadn't been aboard half an hour and he knew all that was going on. When no one replied Pellew simply 'mphed' and picked up the admiralty papers he had laid out on his desk.

"As you may have realised this is a some what extraordinary mission. As such we have been ordered only to supply the ship for three months and be ready at dawn. The dockside has been told to meet with our requests immediately. I assume, there is already an inventory taken?" Horatio nodded not wanting to interrupt the captains flow. "Mr Bush will head to the docks and organise the supplies then Mr Hornblower you will supervise their stowage. Mr Kennedy if you would find the midshipmen for me and report with them here at the half hour."

The three Lts understood this to be a dismissal and turned to leave when the captain spoke again, "Oh, and who was it that worked out I was to take command?"

Damn the man, Horatio thought yet again. They turned back and Hornblower spoke first, "We were simply talking over the strangeness of events so far over dinner when the same thought occurred to us. At the same time, sir"

"Very well. About your business then," and they exited the cabin leaving Pellew only to smile.

Bush found the dock master incredibly obliging and Horatio had to be ready for the first supplies that began arriving within the hour. Bush was back on aboard, above decks with Hornblower below even as Archie knocked on the captains door with all seven midshipmen trailing him. Avoiding the usual hesitation for the sake of the mids he knocked firmly and opened the door on Pellew's command.

"The midshipmen, sir," Archie said before opening the door fully. Pellew only nodded and finished off the page he had been reading. He knew it was best not to eye off the already nervous boys as they came in, instead he waited until they all stood to attention then looked up. He eyed the line off. They all seemed bright enough, not old enough yet to see if they would be strong but none looked sickly and could see how meticulously the crew and Lts were picked why wouldn't he expect the best midshipmen as well.

"Thank you, Mr Kennedy," Pellew said in dismissal and Archie saluted and left. Without looking down at the papers before him, Pellew looked to the youngest of the mids. "Mr Campbell. This is your first posting as midshipmen."

It was said as a statement but he replied, "Yes, sir," his voice timid but not hesitant or failing. Pellew continued up the line, "Mr Murphy, you served with Mr Bush aboard Renown, Mr Kelly with Mr Kennedy aboard Mars, Mr Wembly with Mr Hornblower aboard Retribution and Mr Dashmouth with myself aboard Dispute."

The boys simply nodded their agreement. Some wondered how their captain recited as much without needing to check the papers in front of him and the rest wondered what point he was trying to make.

"Mr Dixon, you are as much part of this ship as the mainmast, were you not born aboard?"

"I was, sir," Dixon replied proudly.

"And so, Mr Matlock, that leaves me with you. I don't suppose you know how you got this posting?"

Matlock himself had thought the exact same thing not three hours earlier when the mids were introducing themselves and discussing how they knew their officers. He was shocked to find the captain as in the dark as he was but his mind still thought to reply 'In dispatches like everyone else, sir' but held his tongue and simply said, "I just go where I'm told, sir."

Pellew thought he saw a glimmer in the boys eyes in the moments hesitation he took to answer but he would find out soon enough if there was more to the boy than he had been told and he drew himself away from his scrutiny of the lad.

"As you all will," Pellew began sternly and rattled off faster and with less vehemence than usual his usual welcome/ warning speech to the midshipmen. He concluded with, "The men and officers of this ship are the best that sail in English waters, gentlemen. I suggest you learn all you can."

He said this as he sat down and the boys knew it to be the end of the lecture. They left the youngest first but Dixon didn't move even as Matlock closed the door on him. Pellew looked up at the boy who would be eligible to sit his examination for Lt in six months if his captain wished it.

"Well?" Pellew prompted.

"Sir, I just wanted to, on behalf of all the mids, say what an honour it is to serve with you, captain." Pellew glared at Dixon until he became right uncomfortable. Pellew was not one to stomach idle flattery and certainly didn't want to encourage it.

"You can show it by doing your duty to the best of your abilities," he eventually said.

To his surprise Dixon stood his ground and replied, as if knowing Pellew would react that way. "We would have done that anyways, sir. We just thought it needed saying." He then saluted smartly and left the cabin.

By sunset the supplies had all been stowed and Pellew came up onto the quarter deck. Bush stiffened at his approach.

"All proceeding well, Mr Bush?"

"Aye, sir. Supplies are stowed. Ten minutes till sunset, sir," Bush added.

Pellew nodded and watched the men who without orders were milling about, some fixing untidy ropes or retying lines showing such pride in their new ship. He also spotted Mr Hornblower, filthy except for his jacket which he had obviously removed before heading into the hold but had now redonned with his strange appearance the result.

"I don't think I have ever met such a helpful dock master," Bush said calmly to the silent captain and it brought him out of his reverie.

"And I doubt you ever will again Mr Bush. Call all hands, if you please, Mr Bush."

The pipes twittered and men came streaming up the companionway and assembled in their divisions in the waist facing their captain standing at the rail of the quarter deck. To the expectant and silent crowd Pellew began, "My name is Sir Edward Pellew, captain of the Surprise," and continued on with his usual speech, again skipping through it quicker than usual, not wanting to insult the men or waste his breath on unnecessary warnings and such.

He concluded just as the sun set, "A job well done today. Formal watches begin at midnight. Enjoy your meals."

Pellew stepped away from the rail and heard not the usual cheers or shouts but what could best be described as polite applause. He looked to his officers and saw that they were as stunned as he and slightly amused.

The men of course had heard the speech before, most of the men anyway and those that hadn't had heard of it. They had come up with a novel way to show their appreciation of a fine captain. Not one man wouldn't have given a weeks spirit ration to see the look on the captains face when he heard it.

"Mr Dixon," the captain called and Dixon climbed the quarter deck careful to have removed all hints of his broad grin. "You will take the watch. The other mids will man it."

"Aye, aye, sir," he replied. "And kindly let the all the Lts know I expect them in my cabin in fifteen minutes."

The captain had already turned to leave before Dixon could reply. Lt Bush, who was still on the deck with the men, made his way to the quarterdeck closely followed by Horatio and Archie.

"Sir, the captain has given me the watch and told me to man it with the mids."

"How long till we are expected?" Hornblower asked unaware that by asking before he was told the captain had asked for them (simply by surmising it because Dixon had the watch) he was doing exactly what Pellew did that bothered him so much. Dixon answered without hesitation but raised his respect for Hornblower a few pegs. Hornblower left quickly then along with Bush to change their clothes and Archie explained to Dixon what would be required.

Entering the captains cabin in high spirits the three Lts stood neatly to attention and the captain waved them down to the seats and offered them drinks. When they each had a glass Pellew said, "To the King," and they repeated.

"To good company," Bush offered.

"To Surprise," Hornblower added and Kennedy quietly added, "To surprises."

"Indeed Mr Kennedy," the captain mused. "The watch bill has me thinking. And this mission gives me the opportunity to try something new. What say you to twelve hour watches, one on, two off. From midday tomorrow." Stunned silence filled the room. "Well?" Pellew prompted.

"I'll not oppose a watch bill that lets me have eight hours sleep," Bush said. Horatio and Archie murmured their approval. Their minds already contemplating the system.

"Good then. Mr Bush you will take the midnight, Mr Hornblower you will relive at four, Mr Kennedy will take us through to midday and Mr Bush will begin the twelve hour watches. Right then, I'll see you at dawn then."

Outside the door Bush sighed, "So much for eight hours sleep and went straight to his cabin. Horatio and Archie went up on deck but kept off the quarter deck. They didn't want it to seem as if they didn't trust Dixon but knew he would be reassured to know that there were officers nearby. Even if it was only at anchor in safe harbour, three hours was a long watch for a midshipman.

Just before dawn found the captain and all the officers on deck. The mids looked tired but otherwise they were well turned out as they watched a shore boat approach. A messenger climbed aboard, saluted the quarterdeck and the captain, handed him the some papers, saluted again and left without a word.

Pellew could see someone waiting on the dock and didn't want to go below, instead he split the seal and read it immediately. It read much as he expected; special assignment, secrecy, etc. eventually it became clear he was to transport someone then on the last line he almost let his impassive mask fall as he read - _In the shore boat that delivered this letter will soon be arriving His Majesty, the King of England._ The letter had spelled out that his guest had requested no ceremony but how the hell do you not have any ceremony when the King shows up.

He noticed his Lts looking from him to the shore boat as it arrived back and picked up its passenger for the return trip. Fifteen minutes then. He handed the note to Lt Bush and a plan formed as it was read by Hornblower and Kennedy as well.

"Mr Kennedy, you will assemble all the men below decks and tell them of our guest and make sure they understand exactly how I expect them to behave. They are then to amble above decks as if they have duties up here. You have ten minutes. Go. Mr Bush, find Killick and prepare my day cabin accordingly. Go."

The captain and Horatio then descended to the deck and to where their royal guest would come aboard. Below the men were already more or less assembled and Archie didn't have to shout to make himself heard.

"There is a very good reason why the best seamen in all England are on this ship and its coming across in a shore boat right now," Archie had their full attention now. "Captain Pellew has asked me to remind you of what he expects from your behavior to and around our guest. Matthews-"

"Aye, sir. I, that is the captain, expects you all to act as proper gentlemen and true ambassadors for His Majesties Navy." At this point at least twenty of the men joined in with the recitation, "Any man not showing proper respect can expect to be shown none by the cat on his back. Understood?"

"Aye, captain, understood," the men replied smiling.

"Good then," Mr Kennedy said amicably, "Then you are all required to be on deck for any other reason than to greet our guest. And to be unhurried and silent about it. You've got two minutes."

"Sir, aren't you going to tell us who our guest is?"

"Oh, of course, but only if there is complete silence."

"Of course, sir. Who is it?"

"His Majesty the King."

Disbelieving eyes bore into him to check if he was serious. Archie replied, "You asked. Now go," and with that a hundred men walked with fake nonchalance up onto the deck via every entry point and began plaiting ropes, retying perfectly good knots or climbing up into the rigging. Bush was returning to the deck and overheard Archie's 'speech'.

"Nicely done," Bush said to Archie as they returned to the deck together.

"Its almost too easy when they're well mannered, well disciplined and so experienced. I wouldn't be surprised if we are only on half pay. They barely need us"

"Don't go insighting mutiny now, Mr Kennedy," Bush said but he was laughing as he spoke.

They could see Hornblower standing next to the captain and went up to the quarter deck joining the midshipmen who stood now studiously studying the horizon out to sea and not watching as the shore boat came alongside.

The king climbed up the side, gingerly yes, but without assistance came over the rail. He approached Captain Pellew who came to attention saying nothing. "Edward," said the king.

The captain then said, "Your Majesty, Mr Hornblower will show you to your quarters, sir." And without a word Hornblower indicated the way and guided the king off the deck under the eyes of all the men.

The instant the kings head was below deck Pellew became himself again calling to get the anchor up and the sails set. Immediately weigh anchor the note said and immediately he shall.

Horatio couldn't ever recall anyone calling the captain Edward. Even his wife would call him my captain or darling. He had heard rumours that the king called everyone by their first name and now saw that to be true. This mission was indeed full of surprises and stories for the grandchildren, no doubt.

He led the king down to the captains day cabin and opened the door for the king to enter then followed him in. Bush and Killick had removed the maps and charts to the wardroom and all the captains personal things to his cabin and the office now had a bunk, desk with writing essentials, unopened madiera, port and brandy as well as water and the captains collection of books.

Hornblower was unsure how the captains reception had been received as soon as he had closed the cabin door the king had sat down at the desk and fixed his gaze on him. He knew he mustn't flinch and silently thanked the captain for years of uncomfortable silences that taught him how to remain still under scrutiny. The king eventually spoke. "What is your name, then?"

"Horatio Hornblower, your Majesty, second Lt."

"So, Horatio, when do you suppose I should be welcome on deck?"

_So we have offended him already, what the hell do I say?_ "Your Majesty is free to do as he pleases. The captain would never presume…"

"I was not offended, Horatio and you've got a lot to learn if you think I get to do whatever I want. I want to know how long it will be before I can go above decks and not be in the way."

He began to reply 'your Majesty is never in the way' but stopped short and hesitated listening to the sounds around him. The anchor had been weighed, the sails were being set… "Your Majesty, the sails will be set within five minutes. When the watch is dismissed below, you would be welcome on deck, sir."

"Five minutes it is then," the king said steadily and Horatio for the first time noticed the forced tone of his voice. He also saw the kings eyes flick to the water jug in the corner but he made no move to get some.

"Can I get you some water, sir," he had said before he could realise his impudence.

"Is it that obvious?" the king replied.

"No. At least I don't think so. I've just had plenty of first hand experience with covering for it, your Majesty." This brought the kings attention upward and fixed on Hornblower again who began to blush and then he nodded slowly.

He quickly poured some water and placed it on the desk and returned to his original position. "How long?" the king asked.

He heard the footsteps of the first men returning below and said, "A minute, no more,"

"Not that," the king replied and Horatio realised he meant how long will the seasickness last. "Agh," he said without thinking but quickly tried to cover by adding, "the worst passes within an hour, a nights sleep will take the rest away. Usually. Sir."

The king picked up the water and drank it thirstily then with practiced ease set his face to a mask and said, "Shall we?" then headed back to the deck with Hornblower in his wake.

The captain stood on the quarter deck, the midshipmen having escaped to their berth to catch up on some sleep. Lts Bush and Kennedy could be seen talking and on the occasion laughing at the other end of the quarter deck but became silent and listened to every word.

"Welcome aboard, your Majesty," the captain said as he visibly stiffened on the kings approach. Pellew had no idea if his reception was well received but the phrase 'fake it till you make it' was the only plan he had right now other than all out retreat.

"Why thank you, Edward," the king said casually, "I suppose you want to give the watch back to the Lt," the king continued almost playfully, staring ahead to the harbour exit, "but haven't got any orders for him on where to go. You probably want me to hand over some Admiralty orders, yes?"

The captain knew when he was being played with, years dealing with Admiralty had taught him that and he replied, "They would help, your Majesty."

"You really think so," the king said turning on him, "They always seem rather restrictive to me. That's why there are none, Edward." The captain couldn't say anything. In all his years in the service he had never been without orders. Even when ferrying Admirals around they had Admiralty orders.

"I've been told of the problems this could cause you," the king went on, "but I'm sure you will continue to run the ship under the Articles if not from loyalty then from shear force of habit. Other than that all you really need is to know I need to be in Edinburgh in six weeks time. I need to arrive a day early no more and noone can know I'm there."

The captain forced himself to say, "Of course, your Majesty," but his mind was still trying to comprehend. The king took his leave, assuring Hornblower that he could return to his quarters without assistance. The captain stood silent for what seemed like a long time and the bell sounding that it was seven o'clock returned the captain from his thoughts.

"Mr Hornblower, maintain course and speed through the heads. Notify me when land is out of sight and change course to West by North West."

"Aye, sir. I have the watch, when we lose land, West by Nor West." By the time they lose the land Archie, or even Bush at this speed, would have the watch and the masters mate had the course under control. His mind had already started to wander.

"Pass the word for Mr Bowels and Mr Dixon to attend me in the wardroom." The captain said as he left the quarter deck. Kennedy went to pass the word for the two men the captain wanted. Bush stood beside Hornblower who's mind was elsewhere but on looking up to Bush said, "Sail room is fairly quiet. I could come get you when the cabin is free again. Sir,"

Bush laughed at his final remark. "Thank you, 'Ratio." And went below in search of sleep. And again Hornblower's mind returned to the nagging problem at the back of his mind. Grateful for the distraction to stop him thinking of his royal encounter he let it consume his mind.

In the wardroom Dixon stood against the wall silent as he had been for the last forty minutes while the captain and the master discussed courses, plans and counter plans to account for every situation. Eventually they had settled on a 'Plan A' and the captain turned on Dixon, "Is there anything special about this ship, Mr Dixon? Anything I should know?"

Assuming the captain didn't need to know that the door to the galley doesn't close and no carpenter has ever been able to fix the problem or that his initials were carved in the mainmast and had been since he was twelve he said, "Well, sir, I didn't want to interrupt but Mr Bowels mentioned a cruising speed of twelve knots. Sir, on Surprise its closer to fifteen."

"You don't say, do you know why?"

"Oh, aye, sir. The hold is not centered down below and as supplies are stowed the weight is greater aft raising the bow slightly so under the plain sail Surprise reaches fifteen knots quite comfortably."

The captain looked at the charts. "I don't think that changes our best course of action but we will need to keep tabs on our speed. Thank you, Mr Dixon. I believe…" but before he could conclude the meeting the wardroom door opened and Hornblower entered and closed the door while staring at his hat, held tightly in his hand. Without looking up he simply continued into his screened off cabin throwing his hat gently on the bunk but remaining staring at the point in space where the hat had been held. He removed his jacket throwing it over the bunk too and went back out into the wardroom where he absently grabbed a mug from the sideboard but as he headed for the central desk to place it down he saw all the charts laid out and looking up saw his captain staring at him with the master and Mr Dixon behind him, staring and trying to withhold smiles. Trying and failing.

"Captain, sir, I'm so sorry," he said coming to attention and wishing he had his jacket, "I didn't, I should have… I… my mind…sorry, sir."

"At your ease, Mr Hornblower," the captain said thinking that this is his wardroom after all but not about to say as much. "Your mind was no doubt in the hold, was it not?" _Damn the man, how did he always know._ One day he would ask but today wouldn't be that day.

"Yes, sir. It was," he replied without hesitating.

"And why is that, Mr Hornblower?"

"Sir," he began wondering whether to answer truthfully or just say 'no reason' he saw the eye the captain was giving him and knew he was expecting a story, "When I first came aboard I inspected the hold, having never having seen one completely empty before," he added to explain, "and I noticed it was bias toward the aft. I assumed I would be able to to stow the supplies in such a way as to counteract the imbalance but within an hour of starting I knew I wouldn't be able to, at least not in one afternoon. But on further thinking I wonder, sir, is it possible the imbalance lifts the bow enough to allow for extra speed relative to another ship this size?"

"And this is the question that so preoccupied you?"

"Ah, no, sir. I have been trying to work out if it is possible to stow the hold to correct for the bias."

"And is it?" the captain asked knowing it to be slightly unfair because the boy clearly hadn't finished thinking.

"Not with human cargo, sir, no, I don't think it is," and seeing the question pending added, "The proportions of weight of food and water would never allow for balance but if we were to be carrying gold bars…"

The captain stared at him and Hornblower felt he had had enough of that today, but on the plus side, he thought, the captain had forgotten or chosen to ignore his rude entry. "Mr Dixon, if you please," the captain said without looking around.

"Sir , the Surprise can in fact cruise comfortably at fifteen knots due to the bias in the hold. And not once has any Lt successfully managed to correct the bias, though I'm not sure, if any tried. Why would we want to limit our speed?"

"Mr Hornblower doesn't actually want to correct the bias, he just wants to know if it can be done. We are finished here." Mr Bowels and Dixon took their cue to leave. "Now Mr Hornblower, since you are relieved of your minds contemplation I feel it only necessary to replace it. I wish to welcome His Majesty aboard with dinner but it would be rather inappropriate to ask the king to dinner and insist on having it in his quarters. Perhaps you can think of a way to 'not ask'. This morning, if you please." And with that the captain left Hornblower alone in the wardroom.

He packed up most of the charts leaving only the one with a course marked on the table and eventually had that drink he came in for. Only instead of the water he had intended he drank a half a mug of rum. He much preferred his mathematical problem.

He knocked on the day cabin door having redressed. "Yeah," he heard and took that as permission, he opened the door, entered closing it behind him and came to attention as if he had entered the captains cabin.

"Horatio," the king said and then proceeded to wait until he said something.

"Your Majesty, I trust you are feeling well," he eventually came up with.

"Yes, very. It is kind of you to ask. Now what would I have to say to get you to relax," Horatio stood at ease and said nothing.

"Really, Horatio how does one say so in the Navy."

"Sir, Captain Pellew usually sticks with 'at your ease' but you can surely say…"

"Do we have to go through this again, Horatio? Good," he said when Horatio simply looked to the deck. "The commotion before, that was your watch ending, was it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Four hours then. Standard, correct?" Again HH answered, "Yes, sir," then tacked on "Usually." It seemed as if the king were brushing up on his 'navy'. He didn't want to confuse him but…

"Usually, Horatio?"

"Agh, yes, sir. Due to the… agh… unique circumstances on this… agh… voyage, Captain Pellew has proposed twelve hour watches. Starting from noon."

"Curious, to be sure. Would you not get hungry?"

"Oh, I would relieve Mr Bush sometime this afternoon so he can eat, sir." "And he will do likewise for you, giving you time for dinner." "Aye, sir, or Mr Kennedy, sir. Speaking of dinner…" Horatio said thinking he had found a way in.

"Yes, Horatio."

Or not, he thought. He really should have come up with a plan. "About dinner, your majesty…" The king looked at him expectantly. "Have you made any plans?" Oh god, did I say that, HH thought wanting to bury his head in sand.

The king laughed aloud but composed himself quickly as he saw Horatio blushing. "Oh, very nicely put, Horatio," then quietened, thinking. "There isn't a good way to ask is there. I shall be sure to make sure Edward knows I think it cruel to send you to do so."

"Oh, really, sir, I deserved it," Hornblower said.

The king said in most serious and formal fashion. "I don't, as it happens, have plans, Horatio but if I wished to invite say Captain Pellew, how would I go about that."

"You Majesty, you would send me, with your complements to the captain and request his presence at dinner"

"Very well, and what time best suits, would you say." Horatio answered, "Any time you wish, sir," then seeing, not anger but disappointment on the kings face added, "I'm not trying to be facetious, sir. The captain has no set dinner time. He eats whenever it suits or whenever Killick insists he must."

The king gave a smile when he heard the last. "So lets make it six then shall we. I'll need to speak to his steward about the menu I take it." Hornblower bit his tongue at saying 'anyone but me' and simply nodded.

Hearing the bell for eleven thirty he remembered Bush down in the sail room. The king noticed his momentary distraction, "I'm sure you have things to attend to. Don't waste your time in here,"

"And you also, your majesty," Hornblower replied calmly. The king wasn't sure what to make of the retreating Horatio.

It appeared as though Bush had an inbuilt alarm because when HH knocked gently on the door Bush opened it awake and fully dressed saying, "Thank you, 'Ratio but it seems I beat you to it." They went together to the wardroom where Bush had a drink and Hornblower brushed off the back of his coat. "Yes, thank you, mother," Bush said teasingly.

"Dinner at five, be okay, Will"

"Splendid, 'Ratio. Maybe you should be getting some sleep."

"Not just yet, mother, I'm still making the captain's dinner plans, maybe after you dinner."

"Make it four then."

"Yes, sir," and they left the wardroom and headed their separate ways. Bush headed up to the quarter deck and met Archie. "Mr Kennedy."

"Sir," Kennedy said tipping his hat slightly.

"With no admiralty orders we may well be on half pay, how ironic."

The midshipmen all assembled on the quarter deck to make noon which was about ten minutes away. Hornblower knocked at the captain's cabin and heard the captain call, "Come."

He entered and feeling like a midshipman messenger boy again said. "Sir. His Majesties compliments - you are requested for dinner at six."

"Am I now, Mr Hornblower? That is well done then, isn't it? May I know how you achieved this."

Attempting to not blush he said, "I'm sure his Majesty would tell it far better, sir,"

"Very well Mr Hornblower. Let us see if noon will lose land for us."


	3. Chapter Two

this is Horatio Hornblower fanfiction, not canon but i can dream

HMS SURPRISE cont.

They headed up to join the crowd on the quarter deck that immediately shifted portside on sighting the captain.

"Mr Matlock," the captain called and when he came forward with a salute, "Sir."

"Take my glass and head to the maintop. Tell me when you can no longer make landfall."

"Aye, sir," he replied and headed down to the deck for the long climb up. He scaled it easily as a young man should even with the heavy glass over his shoulder.

When noon was made with the midshipmen quit the deck leaving Matlock in the maintop. Horatio and Archie took the excuse to go below as well with all the men off watch. Bush and the captain were left on the quarter deck awaiting the loss of land, that they of course hadn't seen for twenty minutes now but Matlock still could.

It was only minutes before Matlock came down from the maintop and returned the captain's glass. "No sight of land, sir," he reported.

"Very good, Mr Matlock, go below and inform His Majesty that we are about to tack. I don't need to tell you to be polite."

"Of course not, sir," and quickly saluted and ran below. Matlock knew calling out from even an open door would not be polite and resigned himself to going in. He stood in front of the king at rigid attention and spoke clearly. "The Captains compliments, your Majesty, we are about to tack."

"Change direction?"

"Yes , your Majesty," he said desperately wishing to be dismissed.

"Is there a particular reason the captain wishes me to know this?"

"Ah, its just best not to be caught unawares, sire." The king looked at him curiously and Matlock continued. "My first time on open water no one warned me and I managed to break my wrist as I fell down the companionway," he said his eyes falling to the deck and then immediately correcting himself back to attention.

"Then maybe you should take a seat and you can describe the noises we hear so that I can anticipate such maneuvers without a message each time. What is your name?"

No, he wasn't getting out of this in a hurry. "Ben Matlock, your Majesty." Matlock then described what was happening that accompanied the noises they could hear and the king studied him sure that he recognised him.

By the time the maneuver was complete the king still had no idea but this boy certainly had not grown up on ships as his speech was educated and his manner decidedly courtly compared to most sailors. In the end he decided to just ask.

"Ben, is it possible that I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes, sire, it is." Sire again, no sailor would call him that the king mused.

And this was the reason Ben wished to be gone. It had been four years, he thought he might have changed enough. "I was in the crèche with his highness, we were the same age and in the same class." The admiralty when they chose him must think he would know the king like the other midshipmen knew their officers.

The king's mind ticked over, he did remember, "Matthew Lock that ran away four years ago."

That was the bit he hadn't mentioned when he signed up for the navy. "Yes, sire, the same." Matlock was shocked that the king of all people should remember him, and his real name. Also sure that the last four years had been wasted as he would surely be dismissed. One doesn't lie to the Admiralty.

"Probably best no one finds out about this then," the king said.

"But you can't…" started Matlock.

"On one side I have Horatio telling me I should be able to do anything I want and on the other I have you who is telling me that I can't."

"But, sire, I won't have people lying for me. I'll tell the captain now," and he stood to leave.

"Am I 'people', Matthew."

"Begging your pardon majesty, of course not."

"But you are still going to tell your captain the truth."

"Yes, I promised myself no one else was to get involved, that it was over if they did. I never in my dreams thought that… Anyway." Deep down he knew that it would never last, but he never dreamed it would end like this.

He really wanted to leave now. To tell the captain, get it over with but the captain would still be on deck and he would have to wait anyway. Besides the king was eyeing him curiously again but he felt no urge to right himself or take his gaze from the deck.

"Will missed you," the king said.

That did get Matlock's attention, now looking up at the king he continued, "He mourned you as if you'd died. Always acted like he knew more than he was saying to the point where I wondered if you had died."

He could have been dead, many times over in the battles he had been in but he could hardly keep in contact, could he. They stayed silent for a long time then. Each with their own thoughts.

The captain on deck was finally going to go below and thought it odd that Matlock had not returned. It had been fifteen minutes since they had tacked. He didn't want to think what could be delaying him. Did the reason he was on the ship in the first place have anything to do with it?

His first priority however had to be with king. He should check that he was well, and accept the dinner invitation. He headed below toward his day cabin and knocked. It was a strange feeling not to just walk on in, to be sure.

Inside the king spoke, "You can ask, Matthew."

"Is Will, his Highness, is he well?"

"He is very well. He is taller than me now, actually." Then a knock came. The king simply yelled, "Yeah," and the captain entered, only slightly disturbed at seeing Matlock still in here but reassured to see that the king was smiling.

"Edward."

"Your Majesty," he began, "I just came to see," then changed, looking at Matlock's unhappy demeanor, "Is Matlock causing you trouble, sir?"

"Oh, no, Matthew and I were just talking. You know my son is his age."

Pellew heard the wrong name and thought better than to correct the king but still troubled by Matlock disposition pushed on, "Is he in trouble, sir," indicating Matlock.

"With me, no, with you, we shall find out. Matthew, you should wait in the captain's cabin, perhaps."

To Pellew's surprise the boy then perfected, as much as is possible in uniform, a full court bow instead of a salute. When he had gone, the king forestalled any words Pellew tried to speak.

"He needs to tell you, not me." Pellew was dismissed and said, "Until dinner, your Majesty," saluted and went to find Matlock.

He found him standing at attention in front of his desk. Pellew closed the door and sat down behind his desk and watched Matlock's face. He saw determination, fear and respect, to be sure but something else. Shame?

"His Majesty informs me that you have something you need to tell me."

"Yes, sir," came the direct reply.

"Why don't you start with why his Majesty called you Matthew."

"Sir, my name is Matthew Lock."

"And the reason you told the king this…" Pellew prompted.

Matlock was surprised that the captain hadn't thought twice about him using a false name.

"Sir, he recognised me from before I joined the Navy."

Really, Pellew thought. That would explain why Lock was on this mission, if he knew the king but then why is he using a false name and why does he look so scared.

"From the beginning, Mr Lock."

Lock told his story uninterrupted up until he received orders to sail with Surprise. "Sir, I understand that what I did was wrong and am willing to face my punishment."

Pellew had almost choked on the last. This poor boy thinks hes done something wrong.

"Mr Lock, have you not served your country to the best of your ability, shown courage and honour. And already been mentioned twice in dispatches for actions under fire?"

"Yes, sir," Lock said not understanding why the captain wasn't angry.

"When you enlisted at the Admiralty, did you give false recommendations?"

Lock had gotten his tutor to give him a recommendation for Matlock. "No, sir."

"Have you at any time lied when specifically questioned about your past by a superior officer?"

"No, sir, but…"

"But nothing, you haven't done anything wrong. Not at least as far as I'm concerned. But one last question." Pellew said scaring the boy a little, "Why?"

"Sir?"

"Why did you leave such privilege? And why did you think serving your country with distinction, instead, to be so wrong?"

Lock stayed quiet for a long time but Pellew did not hurry him. Eventually Lock began, "Sir, the sea is where I belong, it's probably in my blood, I don't know, but I've known it since I was ten. I felt out of place at the palace, we all got along, the prince was a good friend even but it wasn't _me_. But they had given me so much..." Lock stopped to find the words, "I assumed there must be a price to pay for turning my back on it all."

Having thought it through and said it aloud and knowing the captain was not unhappy with him, cheered Lock. It was over, like a huge burden released. The captain sat silently and Lock waited thinking 'what more?' but was no longer afraid.

"You left all you knew, and after never having seen the sea because you knew the sea was in your blood?"

Lock, all but shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I think I did." Then added, "I was also eleven."

Pellew smiled at that. And noted the glimmer in Lock's eyes as he said it. This is the side I knew was there. About your duties then Mr Lock."

Lock clicked his heels and saluted turning to leave but when he reached the door Pellew spoke again, "And Mr Lock, officers in the Royal Navy salute their sovereign, bowing is for land lubbers. Understood?"

"Perfectly, sir." Fighting the urge to perform a court bow right then he sufficed to salute again and leave. Pellew caught the glimmer again. Well he knows disgression, that is good. When the door had closed his thought went straight to dinner.

After relieving Bush at four Hornblower returned to cabin and slept until almost eleven forty-five. He dressed quickly, and warmly, refreshed from the longest sleep he'd had for months.

"Good evening , Mr Bush"

"Mr Hornblower, you slept well?"

"Aye, sir. And your watch has progressed smoothly?" It was a banal game but they enjoyed it.

"It has gone smoothly, if not slowly. Course North by North-West. Captain to be disturbed 'only if the ship is on fire'," he smiled, "You have the watch, Mr Hornblower."

"Aye, sir," he said saluting and the bell struck midnight.

"Dinner finished around eleven, eleven thirty perhaps. No dramas."

"That's good then."

"Yes and there is a bird that is around. He must have come with us from the harbour and its too far for him to go back. Just don't let it scare you."

"Yes, thank you, Mr Bush. Goodnight."

"Good morning, Mr Hornblower," Bush replied and left the deck.

Horatio knew the first four hours would be simple enough hopefully dawn would come and give him some action, to keep him focused. Never know twelve hours could be simple, he thought hopefully.

The bell sounded for four thirty and HH was almost certain that the ratio of speed gained to speed lost was almost two when four point to the wind in a frigate but over three when in a ship of the line. He continued pacing, stopping only at a slight drop in the wind to watch the rigging until the strength of the wind returned and he continued, staring at the deck as he walked forward he only noticed the figure standing at the rail when he all but walked into him.

Pulling himself upright he stood silently at the kings side not daring to talk. Just as Horatio's mind returned to his puzzle in the prolonged silence the king spoke. "What are you thinking about, Horatio, that occupies you so?" he spoke conversationally.

Hornblower responded, "Nothing but a mental puzzle, your Majesty."

"Like stowing the hold." The king smiled. Yes, dinner must have been a ball. They could both swap humiliating stories about him. He didn't reply to the jab and the king said, "Come, come, Horatio, don't take offense. Speak freely, at your ease," he added noticing that he stood to attention.

"As you wish, your Majesty," then boldly, "Are you unable to sleep?"

"I slept very well, thank you. And the roll doesn't bother me now as you predicted," he proved it by removing his hand from the rail and standing on his own, moving with the ship. HH knew it had been less than five hours since the king retired but didn't have to ask. The king felt talkative apparently. "I am so used to getting only four hours of sleep. I do believe this voyage will spoil me and I shall loathe going back."

Horatio couldn't help but smile and inadvertently let out a laugh at his thought. "Say it, Horatio," the king demanded.

"Sir, I just thought that the captain would gladly work you into the watch bill. If you so much wish to have only four hours sleep."

The king laughed, "I'm sure, but with your twelve hour shifts I would still oversleep I fear."

"Undoubtedly, Captain Pellew would give you special roster, sir, and watch-and-watch, probably."

"And why would that be?"

"You're out of uniform, sir." The king laughed again and Hornblower felt unnaturally comfortable. This was his turf though he had no doubts that he would be shaking uncontrolled if he ever were to be at he palace.

Still wishing to talk the king told Horatio Lock's story, which the entire ship found out this afternoon except the sleeping Lt. Then continued talking of the ship having Horatio explain various things and telling stories of when he was last on the Thames, the closest to sailing he had been until now. "I know there are over a hundred men aboard but can you understand how good it is to have none of them fussing over me, or anything?"

"I can't say that I do, sir, but I am glad that you feel… comfortable."

For several nights/early mornings the king came on deck and told stories and asked questions of the watch Lt.. Hornblower had warned Bush and Kennedy that the king may appear so they did not get a shock as he did and the king convinced them all to speak relatively freely and so the week began to pass.

Archie noticed it first. The captains mood changing. It was subtle to be sure the captain not being prone to openness to start with but after a few days the other Lts noticed it too.

Horatio pondered early into his morning watch what was bothering their captain. He wasn't coming on deck as often as was usual, his replies shorter than usual. It was not noticeable really to anyone that didn't know him very well. It was odd more than anything.

Around three thirty he saw the king emerge into the waist and take a quick round before approaching the quarterdeck. He was reminded of the first time the king had come up in the middle of the night and his mind clicked. "Of course," he inadvertently said aloud.

"Of course what, Horatio?"

"Good morning, your Majesty. It was nothing."

"Another solution to one of your puzzles?"

"Yes, something like that." He desperately wanted to tell Archie and Bush but there was nothing they could do until the daylight anyway.

"What was the puzzle this time?"

He couldn't answer that. Worrying about his captain was not only embarrassing, it was dangerously close to mutiny if spun the wrong the way. And the involvement of the other officers. _I have to answer with something_, "I can't lie to you, your Majesty," and Horatio stopped, silent with no plan to continue, even when the king looked to him expectantly.

The silence continued and then king said, "I'll have to start using that line." The king then went into a story of a visiting Russian prince and Hornblower was saved, content to listen. Before dawn Kennedy and Bush emerged on deck. Naval habit of dawn stations wasn't formally observed but the officers made themselves available anyhow.

Hornblower motioned to them and they moved to the rail and he spoke quietly so as to not be overheard. "I think I have worked it out, gentlemen. I don't think he's sleeping."

"Well, that would account for it, I suppose, but why?" Bush said.

"No hammock?" Kennedy asked and Hornblower nodded that this is what he concluded but Bush said, "You'll have to explain that one to me."

"It was just a rumour on the Indy," Archie explained, "It was said that Pellew only ever slept in a hammock."

"And in his current accommodation there is a cot but certainly no additional room for a hammock."

"You went through the captain's cabin?" Bush accused.

"I looked through the whole ship, every inch."

"It fits I suppose, but what are we suppose to do about it?"

"What if we're wrong? We cant' just bring it up," Archie said thoughtfully.

Pellew came up on deck as the sun showed itself coming over the horizon, the sea completely empty. His Lts hadn't noticed him, apparently deep in conversation. Having three Lts that were good friends had its good and bad points but he had to trust that these three at least wouldn't neglect their duty.

He thought to yell at the one on watch then tried to recall who had the watch. His body he could force to behave but days without a decent sleep slowed his mind. He concluded it must be Hornblower. Yes, yes, Bush was yesterday morning. "Mr Hornblower."

Horatio heard the captains stern bellow. Damn, when did he come up. He quickly attended his captain with a salute, "Sir."

"I haven't taken you from anything important?"

"Of course not, sir."

"So you ignore me over something that is not important, then?" Hornblower knew he walked right into that one and said nothing.

"Well go eat something, Mr Hornblower. Mr Bowels, I have the watch."

"Aye, sir," came the reply and Hornblower saluted and left the quarter deck, surreptitiously signaling to Bush and Kennedy to do something else and meet him in five minutes.

Kennedy went forward and checked on the midshipmen of the watch. Bush staring at the rigging for a minute then heading below via the companionway, not directly to the wardroom.

After five minutes they resumed their conversation in the wardroom. "So what do we do?" Kennedy questioned.

"We could ask Killick, get our facts straight at least."

"He won't tell us anything," Bush said, "He's been with the captain since he became a captain. He wouldn't still be there if he ever betrayed Pellew's confidence."

"What would the captain do if one of us refused to admit to not sleeping because we had a cot not a hammock?" Hornblower asked.

"He would call you to his cabin then stare at you until you admitted the truth, then order you to fix it," Bush said.

Kennedy laughed, "We're hardly in a position to do that."

"But I know someone who is…" Horatio mused.

"We can't tell the king. The captain will kill us," Bush said.

"Only if he finds out," Archie smiled.

"He'll find out, he always finds out," Bush warned.

"What else can we do?" Hornblower asked . They sat quietly thinking and Horatio stood and replaced his jacket, "I best go back. I still vote someone tells the king, and soon. And that we aren't seen together for a while. The captain is already suspicious. If anyone asks we were discussing…" he trailed off trying to think.

"Dover cliffs on our lee with the wind four points to starboard?" Bush suggested their age old discussion. The one many times visited but never finished.

"Fine, good morning," he tipped his hat to Bush and left.

The captain watched Hornblower below and the other two try not to make it look like they had followed. Then he watched something quite unusual. Murphy, a midshipman not on watch and clearly unaware that his captain currently stood the watch stood on the foc'sle, whistled three times and a large bird came swooping down from the crows nest, landing on the rail in front of him. Murphy held out one hand and the bird reached out and greedily ate the proffered food and allowed Murphy to gently stroke his feathers. Then holding out his arm to the bird, he climbed on and used Murphy's arm as a perch.

Hornblower returned at that point and reaching the quarterdeck stood at his captain's side and followed his eyeline to Murphy and the bird. Pellew was fascinated by the scene. He doesn't have crew to train, why not a bird?

Hornblower confused Pellew's look of fascination with a look of displeasure. His eyes did narrow the same way, "He doesn't let it affect his duties. Or disturb the men, sir."

The captain looked at Hornblower and Horatio realised he wasn't angry but he said nothing. Pellew turned and said, "Mr Bowels, Mr Hornblower has the watch."

Pellew left the quarter deck and headed for the foc'sle. Someone must have warned Murphy about his impending captain because as Pellew went around the mast losing sight of Murphy momentarily he ordered the bird away.

Nice try, Pellew thought as he realised the bird had disappeared. He approached the foc'sle and Murphy came to attention, "Good morning captain, sir," he said with false bravado.

"Good morning, Mr Murphy," the captain said moving to the rail, inviting Murphy to join him. The captain remained silent, sometimes that's all it took with young boys but Murphy held his nerve. He knew why the captain was here but damned if he was going to cave.

"Hold out your arm, Mr Murphy."

"Aye, sir," he replied holding out his arm and within seconds the bird had perched himself on it. Murphy grabbing some food out of his pocket and rewarding him. The bird stared at Pellew, not taking his eyes off the stranger. Well more like one eye then the other as birds do.

Pellew fought hard to keep the smile from his face. "Are you going to introduce me to the latest member of the crew?"

"Sir?" Murphy said confused.

"What is his name, Mr Murphy?"

"Sir. He doesn't have one."

Pellew was shocked. He was so gentle and kind to the bird but hadn't named it.

"Then I suggest you give him one, Mr Murphy, else you will confuse him with the other birds on board."

"Sir?" Murphy questioned confused.

"A joke, Mr Murphy."

"Yes, sir," Murphy said uneasily.

"Lt Hornblower informs me that your offsider has not affected your duties," Pellew said returning to the captain Murphy knew, "Mind that it stays that way."

"Aye, aye, sir," Murphy said coming to attention, letting the bird flap to the rail.

"And report to me with a name before your next watch," he said before heading below to his cabin.

In the wardroom Bush was still thinking of ways to avoid involving the king in their plans.

"What would we do if the king wasn't on board?"

"If the king wasn't aboard the captain would have his day cabin and we wouldn't be in this mess," Kennedy said beating back option after option that Bush came up with.

"And we can't just renovate his cabin."

"Killick wouldn't let us," Archie said.

"I wouldn't let us," Bush said, "if what we're talking now isn't insubordination then invading the captain's cabin surely would be."

"So you agree we have no option but to tell the king?" Archie asked.

"Yes," Bush resigned, "We have no option but for _you_ to tell the king."

"Me," Archie said, "Why not you or Horatio?"

Bush only thought because I don't want to but said, "How about because I said so."

"You're pulling rank on me. Now," Archie said incredulous.

"It was your idea."

"It was Horatio's."

"But he's on watch."

"Okay," Archie said knowing it had to be done, "But I'm telling him that you sent me." Archie got up and fixed his jacket.

Archie headed for the day cabin unknowingly like Horatio with no plan whatsoever. He liked the king though. His late night/early morning conversations were enjoyable if only a little surreal.

He knocked and when bade enter closing the door behind him. He came to attention in front of his desk but the king was lying on his back on the cot reading a book he held above his head with both hands.

"At your ease, Archie, to what do I owe the pleasure," he said not moving his eyes from the page.

"I can come back later, if your Majesty is busy," he said, one final shot at chickening out.

"Yes, I'm so incredibly busy. Return when I haven't so much to do," the king said in jest.

Archie replied, "As you wish, your Majesty," and moved as if for the door.

"I joke, Archie."

"As do I, sir," he rejoindered and stepped to the sideboard where breakfast sat untouched and he picked it up, set the table and poured a drink. As he did so the king sat up placing his feet on the floor and book to one side, watching Archie.

When he had finished the king eyed him, "You didn't come here to serve me breakfast."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"You haven't been?" the king said acting hurt.

"Sir, I came on behalf of Mr Bush, Mr Hornblower and myself." The king was curious, but also he realised hungry and sat at the table and urged Archie to continue.

"Sir, please understand that with what I am about to say I mean no disrespect and that we, that is the Lts, have only the highest respect for Captain Pellew."

"Okay, I understand." What on earth is he driving at?

"Sir, we don't think the captain is sleeping."

"Why?" the king said immediately.

Archie didn't know if the king meant why the Lts suspected such a thing or why the captain may not be sleeping so he explained both. By the time he was finished the king had finished eating at was staring at him.

"And telling the captain would be impertinent I take it." Archie nodded.

"So you want me to fix it?" the king said.

Archie said quickly, "No, I mean yes. Only if you want to, sir. I'm sure we can think of other ways…"

"No, you can't otherwise you wouldn't be here." That was true, Archie knew. "But surely if I do something about it because you asked me, that would be just as insubordinate, if not more than doing something yourself."

"Ah yes, I suppose, but…"

"If I pretended as if you didn't ask.. "Archie looked at his feet.

This is the puzzle Horatio worked out when I came up on deck last night, isn't it? That's why he wouldn't tell me what he was thinking about, the king realised. "The captain drops in about noon most days. I shall speak with him and he will sleep in a hammock tonight."

"Thank you, sir," Archie said then, "Sir?"

"No, he won't be punishing you tomorrow but you will promise me something."

"Anything, sir."

"You will not talk of this once it is done. Not today, this mission or any time."

"As you wish, sir, I will tell the others," Archie saluted crisply and left and went back to the wardroom for a drink.

It was well before noon when Bush came up to the quarter deck and stood with Horatio and filled him in on Archie's conversation. Bush took the watch ten minutes before noon. "Whats ten minutes to a twelve hour shift," he said to HH.

"About one and a half percent, sir," HH replied and quit the deck to find Archie.

Murphy came up on deck as soon as Hornblower had left and saluted Bush. "Yes, Mr Murphy?"

"Sir, the captain told me to report to him at the start of this watch, sir," he said.

"Well, how about you wait a few minutes and you can report noon while you're at it."

"Aye, sir."

Noon was reported to Bush and eight bells struck.

"If you please, Mr Murphy," and then a thought occurred to Bush, "Mr Murphy," he stopped and turned back, "Do not speak from the doorway. If you are called to report to the captain you must go in."

He saw Murphy swallow hard but touch his hat, "Aye, sir," and continued.

_That would be a new experience for the boy_, Bush thought.

Murphy stood outside the captain's cabin for a full minute working up the nerve to knock. He'd been sent with messages before but never had to report alone. He knocked twice, firmly and heard the captain yell, "Come."

Murphy entered, closing the door behind him and coming to attention grateful that the captain hadn't even looked up. "Captain, sir, Mr Bush's compliments, he has made noon. And you wished to see me, sir."

"Oh, yes," Pellew had forgotten, damn I need sleep. He looked at Murphy, clearly fighting nerves but he was holding up well enough.

"So," Pellew prompted.

"I named him 'Lost', sir"

"Why?"

"Because you asked me to, sir," Murphy replied.

Pellew didn't think he was stupid, hopefully this was just nerves. Or maybe he was just not making himself clear.

"Why did you choose Lost, Mr Murphy?" he clarified.

"Oh, sorry, sir. It was Matt, Mr Lock, sir, that said to me 'What do you call a shorebird in the middle of the ocean?' and I was reminded of a joke, 'What do you call a penguin in the desert?'."

Pellew raised an eyebrow which made Murphy blush, did he just tell the captain a stupid joke?

"Very good, Mr Murphy. Best return to your duties now."

"Aye, aye, sir," Murphy saluted and left the captains cabin. Pellew sighed, noon meant he would now have to go and pay his visit to the king. Damn why did he make it a regular thing.

He left for the day cabin and entered at the kings lazy call. Pellew stood stiffly in front of the king and waited to be spoken to. "Edward, I was just about to send for you."

Pellew thought that sounded very ominous. The two times the king had wanted him previously he had come to his cabin. And his face was a mask. Pellew

said nothing.

"Are you sleeping well?" It was a loaded question, one that Pellew knew the king already knew the answer to.

"No, your Majesty, I am not," he responded truthfully, how could he not? But how could he know. The kings eyes bored into him. The way mine do when one of the Lts isn't saying everything he knows, his Lts he thought, again, that's how he knows. "Has one of the Lts said something, sir?" Pellew asked eventually.

"I'm asking the questions, Edward," the king said to keep control of the conversation. "How did you expect to captain this ship for at least six weeks without sleep?" Pellew had no answer.

"How could you possibly think it would not affect your performance?" Pellew knew these questions were rhetorical and kept his silence.

"Do you often place your ships in wanton danger?" Without meaning to Pellew let his gaze fall to the deck but righting himself the king knew he had gone far enough.

"And why is it that your Lts are so afraid of displeasing you that they risked coming to me with their concern for you?" That was a compliment, wasn't it, Pellew thought. It certainly was in comparison to the previous questions. And it was the Lts, then again how did they know?

"Begging your pardon, Majesty may I ask a question?"

"You just did, Edward but I'll go you one better, fetch some glasses and the Madeira. Sit down."

Pellew did as he was bade. Pellew poured a glass for the king then sat back, still stiff. He opened his mouth to speak but the king stopped him, "You will not ask that question, Edward."

The king spoke again, "You will not mention a word of this to anyone, Edward. You will tell Killick to replace your cot with a hammock before tonight. And you will pour yourself a drink. Only drunks drink alone."

Again Pellew was silenced and he poured himself a drink and sipped at it. The king stared at him, through him really, then said, "Would you really have punished them if they spoke to you about it?"

Pellew thought a moment, "I would have denied it. I would have told them, in no uncertain terms, to mind their own business but no I would not have punished them."

"And if they had skipped that part and just renovated your cabin." Again Pellew thought about it, "Yes, then I would punish them, something creative, though, and not officially."

The king relaxed a bit saying, "But truly, if they were able to get past Killick they would deserve commendations." Pellew smiled at that. "Then it is settled. And remember not a word."

Pellew took this as a dismissal and placed his glass down to stand up. "You haven't told me why you came in the first place, Edward."

Pellew sat down again, "I just thought I'd ask if you were well, sir. If you needed anything."

"I am well, thankyou I do not think I require anything, except a top up," he said indicating his glass but beat Pellew to the bottle and poured it himself and began to tell a story. The same way he did each time Pellew had come to pay a visit.

Meanwhile below decks Archie wandered on his usual inspection, more like a midday stroll but it was his habit to do so as well as his duty as junior Lt. The men who weren't on watch were mostly in the mess at noon so Archie found it a convenient time.

As he entered the deck where the men swung their hammocks he was surprised to see four men who stood quickly at his entrance. Were this another shp and not men he'd known for six years he would have been afraid. Outnumbered, overpowered but as it was he simply said, "Afternoon, Matthews."

"Good afternoon, sir," he said politely.

"Not hungry today," Archie asked perplexed as to why they weren't in the mess.

"Agh, actually, sir, we were hoping we would see you," Matthews said carefully.

"We wanted to ask a question is all, sir," Styles added.

"Oh, yes," Archie said curious.

"Well, sir, you see with no marines on board we got plenty of space down here to sleep. Not that we're complaining its just we don't need it at all and was hoping we might be able to set up a partition. Give us another room for when we are off watch."

"You see, sir, we's been keeping off the deck, mostly. Leaving that for his Majesty and all and so we only have the mess 'cause there are usually guys sleeping here"

Archie knew it wasn't his place to say yes or no but he couldn't see a problem with it. "I will speak with the captain about it"

"Thanking you, sir, that is right decent, if you would"

"You'd better grab some food while you still can"

"Yes, sir, thankyou, sir," and they knuckled their foreheads and went to the mess.

The only thing the men had ever asked for the men on other ships, was more grog and shore leave. Archie was dumbfounded. He went to the wardroom to find Horatio.

"It's a good idea," he said when Archie told him.

"I know. It was just so odd is all. I was thinking I would ask the captain tomorrow at dawn. After I find out what happened with his Majesty and hopefully after a good nights sleep."

"But maybe if you went now he would be less suspicious of us because if you knew you wouldn't go now, would you?"

"Nice try, Horatio but Bush is right, he will know it was us and thinking about it the king said we wouldn't be punished not that he wouldn't say it was us."

They heard the wardroom door open where they sat on their bunks talking as Archie had found Horatio reading. They knew Bush had the watch and so put on their jackets and stood up to go out when Bush put his head into their cabin, "I was told my presence was required."

Bush said looking quizzically at the dumbfounded Hornblower and Kennedy. Bush stepped inside and asked, "If it wasn't you then who was it?"

"That would be me, Mr Bush" Pellew spoke low and menacingly standing at the cabin's door. The room was tiny enough with three people but with the captain blocking the exit it just became claustraphobic. Pellew had gotten them cornered together and thanked luck that the king didn't ask what he would do if the Lts had gone behind his back and over his head with their suspicions.

Archie could see the captain's eyes and he knew he wouldn't have to wait until morning to find out how the meeting went. Horatio hadn't thought it possible but the captain was managing to pace the two steps from the door to the wall as the three stood to attention in the gap between Archie and Horatio's cot.

The captain didn't say anything though but eventually stopped at the head of Horatio's bed and said, "Out," forcing each of them to walk past him out the door to the ward room. Then the pacing resumed but this time up and down the four steps of the line the three lts stood in.

Pellew had come directly from the day cabin. He had intended to go to his cabin but ended up walking straight past. Still he said nothing as the Lts gazed stubbornly at the opposite wall. Archie didn't have to look at Horatio to know he was thinking the same thing. _This sure feels like punishment_ but then the king would have meant no official punishment.

However much sleep the captain had lost he was wide awake now. "Mr Bush"

"Yes, sir" he replied immediately. Bush worried for a second that the captain was going to try and goad them into disobedience so he could punish them but immediately berated himself for thinking the captain so… uncreative.

"Mr Hornblower" he said taking another step and glaring at him.

"Yes, sir"

He continued on with "Mr Kennedy"

"Yes, sir"

Then he stepped away from them and stood far enough back to see them all at once.

"Listen now and listen well. I will not repeat myself," Pellew said slowly, calmly and coldly. When he was sure he had their full attentions he said, "Thankyou," and stalked out the door up to find Killick.

One day he would have to ask them each what they thought he was going to do. Young officers are always most creative. When Pellew had gone the Lts didn't speak. But went back to their duties. When the king visited Archie in the early morning nothing was said. In fact it was never mentioned again.

In the dawn light Archie stood next to the silent captain listening to the sound of the wind in the rigging. The captain looked awfully refreshed but Archie kept his mouth shut. Pellew said absolutely nothing and when the sun was well and truly up and it was obvious that the sea was empty he returned to his cabin without offering to cover the watch.

Archie never got his chance to speak on behalf of the men and cursed that now he was ging to have to go to his cabin and to do it. He refused the offer of breakfast and explained to Horatio that he would go and talk to the captain on a break later that morning in a vain attempt at shortening the interview.

In the meantime Hornblower sort out Dixon who he had taken to giving lessons to help him be ready for his examination for Lt.. Dixon had a curious mind and as such had learnt a great deal about tactics, gunnery and such from different stories from varied crews.

Hornblower, however, concentrated on the mathematical elements of navigation and although Dixon got many questions right Horatio had no idea how because his workings were often wrong or incomplete. Dixon knew this frustrated his Lt but he couldn't help it. He would come to a conclusion intuitively then try to find the math to prove it whereas Hornblower seemed to not know what intuitive meant relying on the calculations.

This particular morning Hornblower had dragged out of the bottom of his chest a navigation puzzle given to him by captain Pellew himself to test him before his examination. Handing it to Dixon he made a wager that Dixon would get it wrong.

"What if I get it right, sir?"

"Then you will have the satisfaction of a job well done." Dixon thought about that then asked, "And what if I get it wrong, sir?"

"I think you will then spend the next watch in the fighting top"

"Sir, all due respect but that isn't really a wager. At the moment its just a regular order."

"Very well, Mr Dixon, if you get it right I will spend twelve hours off watch in the fighting top. Satisfied"

No , Dixon was terrified. No commissioned officer would do that, this puzzle must be virtually impossible but it was too late to back out now. "Aye, sir" he saluted and went below to work on it.

"Was that wise, Mr Hornblower?" Archie asked when Dixon had gone.

"Don't worry, Mr Kennedy"

"Oh, let me guess, you have an even chance"

"Of course not, the odds are much better than that. That problem was not just a puzzle but a lesson the captain wanted to teach me. Now I'm using it to teach Dixon an albeit opposite but no less important lesson."

"And how is that, Mr Hornblower?" the captain asked from behind them. Damn they had just gotten used to him not coming on deck.

"Sir, the puzzles solution is at the source of the nile"

"Indeed, you needed to learn that even the correct calculations will not suffice if the original figures were out.

"Yes, sir"

"And you got it rght, I remember" the captain said raising an eyebrow.

"And learnt the lesson, sir," Horatio answered.

Archie couldn't help himself and he interuppted this deep and meaningful moment.

"So what lesson will it teach if Dixon gets it right?"

"He won't get it right, Mr Kennedy."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, sir," he answered the captain."

"Mr Dixon will suppose where he should be and use mathematics until the figures agree."

"You will teach him to rely on the figures whereas I taught you the opposite."

"Sir, I wish to show him that an answer is only as good as the working behind it. The boy could navigate through the rock of gibraltar at night in a storm but he has no idea how," Hornblower said with a hint of envy.

The captain smiled and turned to leave and Archie asked, "Captain, I was wondering if I might have a word, sir?"

"Of course, Mr Kennedy. Come below, Killick just made some coffee."

Hornblower turned away lest the captain catch his grin as he wondered how the question would have been answered if Archie asked yesterday. Archie ignored Horatio. He wasn't any help.

Archie followed into the captain's cabin where Killick was pouring coffee and seeing Kennedy grabbed a second cup and pouring another muttering to himself as he left.

"Would have made more if I knew he was going to bring company but no he…" and closed the door as he left.

"What did you need, Mr Kennedy"

"Actually, sir. I'm here on behalf of the men. They raised an interesting.. ah request, yesterday."

"Well it can't be shore leave. Do they want more grog?" Pellew asked knowing it wasn't the case. Firstly the men wouldn't ask, secondly Kennedy would not have brought it to him if they had.

Kennedy smiled at the joke but continued on, "Sir, they wish to place a partition as if there were marines aboard to create another room to go when they're off watch"

"I see no problem. Tell them to go ahead. Unless you have a problem with it, Mr Kennedy?" he asked seeing Kennedy's odd expression.

"Oh no, sir, I have no problem. It is just something else they said."

"Yes"

"Well, Matthews mentioned that the men had been keeping off deck while off watch 'leaving it for his majesty' he said and well, sir, I was just thinking that they shouldn't bother." Kennedy saw the captain glaring ad continued quickly. "It's just the men are smart enough to think of creating another room and polite enough to ask in the right way to get it. Sir, they should be free to come on deck. At least the foc'sle. Its not as if they are in danger of disgracing the ship," Archie concluded wanting to take a large mouthful of the coffee but politely waiting for the captain's response.

"Very well, Mr Kennedy," and Archie let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and grabbed at the coffee lest he should be dismissed soon and not get a chance to finish it.

The captain let him finish his coffee then sent him back for the final couple of hours of the morning watch. When he returned Horatio had Dixon's workings and was looking through the calculations. He had aleady glimpsed the answer 'Nile Delta' but had not let on to Dixon how wrong he was. Folding the workings up he looked at Dixon.

"Well, well, well," he said impassively giving nothing away but he knew it was cruel and reached inside his jacket and retreived his own Study Of Mathematical Navigation and handed it to Dixon.

"You'll need something to read. It gets boring in the fighting top."

Then he turned away to return the watch to Kennedy. But before he could head below he heard Dixon ask, "Sir, will you not tell me the correct answer?"

But Hornblower kept walking. Kennedy saw Dixon look at the book in his hands. "Don't think badly of him, Mr Dixon," Kennedy said.

"Oh, no, sir, I wouldn't…" Kennedy stopped him.

"He had that with him," tapping the book, "in case you got it right. He hadn't planned to give it to you."

"Aye, sir, thankyou, sir," Dixon said, touching his hat and retreated below. Dixon had to get off the deck. He wasn't going to cry but he was going to curse and didn't need to be heard.

Archie informed Matthews of the captain's decision and wasn't overly surprised that by the time he was on his usual rounds below the room had been created but without a door. Kennedy looked in and all the men stood very quickly. Each offering a salute.

Kennedy had to keep from blushing and said, "Your fast workers when it matters, aren't you?"

"And faster when it doesn't," Styles laughed, "Sir"

"You seem to have forgotten something, though."

"Sir?" Matthews questioned.

"Without a door just about anyone can come in," Archie said stepping in to prove the point.

"Ain't nobody aboard we'd want to keep out, sir," Styles replied.

"Hear, hear," the men agreed.

Then Archie did begin to flush and he left quickly.

Archie relieved Horatio late that afternoon. "How's Mr Dixon doing?"

"I'm not sure. I think he might have fallen asleep about an hour ago."

"Because of the boring view or the boring book."

He would have hit Archie on the back of the head if they had been below but instead called to the master, "Mr Kennedy has the watch" and went below.

It wasn't a full five minutes later when Murphy came up on deck, "Sir, captain requires you in his cabin"

"Very well, Mr Murphy, can you find Lt Hornblower?"

"Sir, I just came from him and Lt Bush, the captain requires all three of you"

Kennedy looked up to the fighting top and changed his mind, "Mr Murphy, course WNW, speed eight knots. Maintain both. Inform of any changes. Mr Bowels, Mr Murphy has the watch."

"Aye sir," came Bowels reply.

Kennedy spoke quickly enough to stop Murphy from interrupting or heaven forbid objecting and hurried off to the captains cabin. They sat around the captains desk waiting. They didn't think they were in trouble. They hadn't done anything – lately.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, gentlemen" Pellew stated. The Lts sat silent. There had to be more than that. Pellew didn't continue though but looked at each of them. He was betting Hornblower would work it out first but Bush beat him to it.

"The last Sunday in the month and we are without admiralty orders, sir?"

"Indeed," Pellew said simply. He had to decide whether to read the Articles or not. The point seemed moot as everyman aboard knew them by heart (except maybe the youngest midshipmen) and there was little chance of having to enforce any of them on this mission. The men mostly knew that they were without orders but he doubted any knew what that meant.

Pellew let his Lts think a while. "I will order church rigged obviously. I will inspect the ship with Mr Bush. In fact I was going to take the morning watch. Mr Bush will resume the watchbill at noon. The warrant officers can have the watch off too. The midshipmen will take their place," (the men had four divisions and no set officer so this would not upset their watchbill), "I ask you your opinion gentlemen, should I read the Articles?"

They looked to each other and Bush answered for all of them. "No, sir" but before he could give an explanation the door opened. Before looking up they all stood up knowing who it would be. As they stood to attention the king grabbed the last chair in the room and placed it at the desk, saying, "The poor boy on watch told me I could find you here. Oh, and he wanted to let you know he let out a reef because the winds dying down a bit."

Hornblower knew it had been threatening to do that all afteroon and Archie prayed to God Murphy hadn't sent the message with the king. He looked to the king in disbelief.

"No, Archie, I offered to. He didn't send me." The king sat down and signalled that he wished the officers to do the same. "Oh I came to see if you all wanted to come to dinner. All of you, naturally."

"Of course, your majesty."

"I've interrupted something, haven't I?"

He waved off their protests and stood. They followed suit. "No, the sooner you are finished the sooner the boy on watch can settle down." And he put the chair back and left as happy and as quickly as he had come.

Horatio was looking at Archie and they were trying to communicate without speaking. He wanted to know why Dixon would be unsettled. Archie trying to explain that Murphy had the watch and that was not easy when all you could use was your eyes. He understood soon enough, coming to that conclusion himself more than anything.

Bush was explaining to the captain why the Articles shouldn't be read, in his opinion at least. Evidently Pellew agreed and by the time Horatio and Archie re-entered the conversation the decision had been made.

"You agree with Mr Bush's arguments then Mr Hornblower?"

"I do, sir."

"Could you repaet any of them?"

"Not exactly, sir." Hornblower ducked his head.

"You have Murphy standing the watch Mr Kennedy?"

"Yes sir"

"I wonder if I should worry about you three. How long did it take you to scheme Murphy into a watch?"

Hornblower thought _'what scheme?'_ then looking back Bush had sent him to report to the captain. He had put Dixon indispose and Archie had actually given Murphy the watch. He supposed it did look orchaestrated.

"Sir, we haven't spoken about it. Well once in passing but that was before the midshipmen had even come aboard," Bush answered.

"So you three orchaestrated this and created circmstances for Murphy to be on watch – making it look like I planned it by the way – without even a conversation?"

Archie hadn't thought about it but to Murphy it would most probably look that way. The Lts stayed silent.

"I thank god you are on my side sometimes. Now get back to your duties and don't forget dinner. Find out when that is and send Murphy down will you."

The Lts saluted and left. Hornblower to relieve Murphy (both physically and mentally). Archie to find the rest of the midshipmen to tell them that all had morning watch with the captain and Bush to the king in the day cabin. Bush knocked and entered.

"William," the king said. He liked William, he liked tham all, really. William was the quietest though. A dry wit and a serious mind but he was the only one he had convinced to skip the formalities in private.

"Sir, captain wants to know when dinner is."

"And so do you, since your invited. I thought five but tomorrow night would be better I think."

"Okay, sir, thankyou" Bush said and started to leave but turned back.

"Oh, sir, one thing?"

"Yes William,"

"The captain is taking the morning watch, sir"

"You don't say. Thankyou, William"

"Pleasure as always, sir" and left.

Meanwhile Hornblower had retaken the watch and sent Murphy below. He wanted to allay Murphies fears about the captains mood but wasn't sure himself. "Don't dawdle, Mr Murphy. Can't keep the captain waiting."

Murphy went below and knocked on the door but hesitated in opening it, "You wish to see me sir?"

"Yes," the captain stood looking out the window with his back to Murphy.

"You let out a reef did you?"

"Yes sir."

"Did your order it or did Mr Bowels?" he said turnind to see Murphys reaction.

"I did, sir," the only thing Pellew could sense was curiousity at why his captain was asking. Not insult or fear. And he was clearly confident that he had done the right thing. Which he had.

"Very good then, Mr Murphy," Pellew went to the side board and poured them each half a glass of sherry and handed one to Murphy then returned to behind his desk still standing.

"To small steps," Pellew toasted.

"Small steps," Murphy replied automatically then, _oh damn he's waiting for me to say something_.

He took as long a sip as he dared to stall for time then said, "To a long journey."

Pellew nodded pleased with that response, "A long journey" and they drank to that.


	4. Chapter Three

this is Horatio Hornblower fanfiction, not canon but I can dream

HMS SURPRISE (cont.)

It would seem odd in hindsight that they had thought to warn the king of their captains presence on watch but not to warn the captain about the kings habit. The captain knew everything that happened aboard his ship – well he certainly seemed to but as it was, the captain stood staring out across the glimmering ocean at three thirty in the morning unaware that the king had come up to the quarterdeck and stood watching Dixon and the helmsman as they made periodic adjustments to keep on course. It was over half an hour the captain unknowingly ignored the king. When the king got bored of waiting he silently beckoned Dixon to his side when he tried to sneak a glimpse and check if the king was still watching him.

He spoke quietly but in the silence of night it could be heard well enough. "Did Lt Hornblower end up telling you the answer to that problem, Joseph?"

"No, sir."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"Not really, sir. I mean, if its all the same to you. Your majesty," he added remembering his captain stood in earshot.

Pellew was appalled at Dixon's manners. He was also completely unaware that the king had talked to Dixon many times and wished him to speak freely.

"As you wish, Joseph. You'd best return to your post."

Dixon saluted and went back down off the quarterdeck avoiding a glance to his captain. The king was fast and before Pellew could approach his arm shot out pointing to the deck where he stood indicating that Pellew wasn't to move. The king walked over to the rail and stood next to Pellew gazing in the same fashion the captain had moments before.

Pellew wanted to apologize for his rudeness, and for Dixon's and wanted to know if his majesty couldn't sleep but couldn't speak before the king choose to. "Edward, what do you see when you look out like this?"

"Your Majesty?"

"Stand easy, Edward. I come up every night and speak to your watch Lt and occasionally young Joseph. We swap stories. Obviously you don't know everything that happens on your ship as well as you think you do. And, no, I don't think less of you for that."

Pellew was in more than shock. This he should have known.

"I encourage them to speak freely, Edward, as I have with you. Midnight conversations with virtual strangers who live a very different life – its good for the _soul_," the king emphasised.

Looking to Pellew then projecting his gaze back toward the ocean, "So tell me, what are you seeing when you look out?"

Pellew thought long and hard, it was a lot to take in and a difficult question but came up with, "I see the reason I joined the Navy."

The king seemed satisfied with that answer. "And how long have you been staring at it?"

"Agh, maybe an hour and a half, sir." _How long had he kept the king waiting?_

"I meant in total."

"Sir, about thirty-five years, give of take, sir."

The king turned on Pellew who straightened awkwardly. "Damn it, man, you've been at sea longer than I've been alive. I'm on your ship. I should be calling you sir."

Both then looked out over he water, the king had no more to say. And Pellew had no return for that. After a long while Pellew said very quietly in a voice no subordinate had ever heard, "Technically this is your ship, though. His Majesty's Ship."

After a pause the king rejoinered, "That's like saying that technically Horatio's father is Mr Hornblower, he gave his name to his son. But this ship has two masters just as Horatio has two fathers."

Pellew conceded the point but the conversation was getting to deep for past four in the morning so he lightened the mood, "So is there anything else happening aboard that I don't know about? They haven't convinced you to take on watch duties, have they?"

And so the king told Pellew that that was the very first thing Horatio had suggested and they spoke almost until dawn the king retiring before the other officers arrived and the sky lightnened.

Below in the ward room the Lts ate breakfast arguing over who should offer to take the captain's watch.

"Okay none of us will offer."

"That would be plain rude. He took our watches."

"So you offer, Archie."

"I didn't say it should be me."

"Exactly."

They all went up, well before dawn, avoiding the quarterdeck. As the sky lightened for the first time came a shout from the main top. "Deck there, sail four points off the starboard bow, sir."

Pellew without looking called, "Mr Hornblower, if you please" and Hornblower grabbed a glass, gave his hat to Archie and scaled the rigging.

"Sir, British packet ship, Caroline. She's seen us and is hove to."

"Mr Murphy," Pellew called and he quickly appeared with a salute, "She's a fixed target. I only want to tack once."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Murphy who grew an extra foot with confidence and began calling orders. The men shortened sail and the boat tacked neatly and set a course for Caroline. Murphy had returned to his post by the time Surprise neared Caroline.

She was a bit to windward but as Surprise hove to as well they were no more than a musket shot apart. Caroline already had a boat in the water and in the meantime the captain called Murphy again to his side.

"We appear to have missed a standing target, Mr Murphy."

"Sir?" Murphy questioned.

"Did you not make an error, Mr Murphy? Should we not be over there?" the captain indicated the Caroline.

"Sorry, sir, but I was aiming for right here."

"Why, Mr Murphy?"

"Sir, from here we can sail right past, if Caroline was not what we thought she was, without tacking again. You made it quite clear that you only wished to tack once, sir."

"And why would Caroline not be who we thought?" Murphy's face was full of confusion, the captain had to be testing him, these questions were becoming more and more obvious.

"Because we are at war, sir."

"Very good, Mr Murphy. Well done," Pellew said dismissing Murphy.

Bush had received the letters and dispatches and taken them below. When Surprise and Caroline were both back on their way Bush had returned but had rejoined Hornblower and Archie instead of going up to the quarterdeck.

The plan had been to make their captain choose who he wanted to take his watch but after two minutes Horatio knew the plan wasn't going to work. The captain would wait them out.

He climbed up to the quarterdeck and saluted his captain, "Good Morning, sir"

And Pellew thought Archie was going to cave first. Maybe he was losing his touch. He gave Hornblower the watch and went to find if any of the letters were urgent. He entered his cabin to see the king sorting the letter into piles. To the side next to the coffee sat the only official dispatch. Elegantly addressed to Captain Pellew.

Pellew couldn't stand to see the king sorting mail of all menial tasks. "Please, sir," he picked up the dispatch, "We both know its for you."

The king placed the letters aside and broke the seal. Pellew remained standing but took a coffee mug and drank deeply while it was still hot. The king read the message and Pellew detected a change in his counternance. And the king reread the message. Pellew saw the king again, not the man who had spent the night with him but the king returning with all the responsibility.

He placed the mug back down, as the king passed him the letter and sat down drinking his coffee now, thinking. Pellew needed only a glance to see that this letter contained plently of information he didn't want and probably shouldn't be privy to and skimmed to the part that the king must think he should read imself.

_'Someone knows your whereabouts and although we haven't acertained who in six weeks it will be our enemy. Spithead can be secured in four weeks time for the review but we shall await your command on how we shall proceed…'_ the letter continued and Pellew wondered whether the writer of the letter, clearly a security or strategy official, was going to offer his resignation, his tone seemed odd but Pellew thought better than to pry folded the papers and placed them back next to the coffee tray.

So someone knew the king was aboard Surprise and soon if they weren't already the French would be after them and could surely catch them if they took another five weeks at their leisurely pace. "Plan B your majesty?" Pellew asked quietly.

"Yes," the king replied softly. Pellew saluted and left his own cabin to retake the watch.

"Mr Dixon, set more sail."

"Aye, sir," came his reply and calls were made sending men up the ratlines.

"Mr Bush, cast the log every bell, we need the full fifteen at least. You have the watch."

"Mr Kennedy, Mr Hornblower, with me." Pellew headed straight for the wardroom with Lts in tow. Once inside he headed straight for the charts while Archie and Horatio cleaned the wardroom from breakfast. Luckily they had cleaned away their personal things earlier ready for Sunday inspection but they closed the doors to their cabins. They were not so ready for inspection.

The captain clearly had other things on his mind though. It didn't take a genius to tell that the dispatches did not bring good news. The captain laid out the charts and looked at them as if he had never seen the coast of England.

Horatio also tried to study the charts but found he spent more time studying his pensive captain. They felt the ship increase in speed. "Mr Kennedy, get Mr Bush and Mr Dixon down here," Pellew said distractedly.

Horatio knew this was the planning thoughtful captain, not the authorative forceful capain. This was to be a brainstorming war room, one they had all participated in to varying degrees and on various ships and missions but never before were the stakes quite so high.

Kennedy had barely left and Pellew said. "And the king, Mr Hornblower."

He knew that he meant,_'Fetch him' _but undoubtedly if the captain was like this the king was not going to be the tourist he had been so far on this trip.

"Aye, sir," Hornblower said as he left.

He was heading towards the day cabin but as he approached the captains cabin the door opened and the king acknowledging Horatio began to head back the way he had come mumbling, "This is not how it was suppose to work, Horatio." He had caught the look in his eyes and felt no inclination to say a word lest his head be struck off, "Not this way at all".

Reaching the end of the hall the king said, "Dammit where are we going?" Hornblower quickly stepped ahead and avoiding any glances led the way opening the door to a now full wardroom.

They all shrank back as the king and captain stood at the table.

"So how many plans have you got to get me out of this."

"About forty five." The lack of salutation, from either man, did not escape anyones notice.

"And how many will work."

"I thought two could but not after checking the charts."

"I see." He said taking a deep breath and visibly calmed.

"Have you explained the situation to them yet?" indicating the rest of them present.

"No, but I think they have mostly worked it out."

This brought a faint smile to the kings face. "And do you suppose any of them have come up with a forty sixth solution?" The king said without malice or spite.

It did no one any good to be angry at a situation not of their own doing and made even less sense to panic before properly thinking through the problem. Pellew made no response but to gesture toward his officers in a way that indicated - 'Ask them yourselves'.

The king then turned on the officers and began, "Well," and took another deep breath, "you all know who I am also that I am aboard your ship bound for Edinburgh ETA five weeks. It may have been obvious to you that my presence on board was of the utmost secrecy highlighted by a distinct lack of entourage and," turning wih fake annoyance to Pellew for a moment, "unceremonious arrival."

Returning to look at them Horatio noted the slight grin and the fire that was in his eyes and continued. "And if you captains faith in you is not misplaced you are aware of our current predicament. Archie?"

Kennedy jumped realising he was required to answer but only managed. "Somebody knows."

"Indeed. And if I was to ask where the safest place to land me would be and when. Horatio?"

His brow furrowed and the king added, "Take your time."

Within a minute he answered the slightest hint of pride at yet another solution "Portsmouth, the spithead review in four weeks."

"Well done, indeed, so you know as much as anyone right now. I need you to think of plans. Best case scenario, I land in Edinburgh in five weeks as planned. The worst scenario I will allow is I land in Edinburgh in five weeks as planned."

The king then sat down at the table (not at its head Archie noticed), "I want this informal, I want this productive and God help any of you that think you're getting out of here before I have a workable plan."

Bush as ever at the kings request for informality unbuttoned his jacket and poured himself a glass of water, went to the head of the table still standing. He set his glass down and then glared at the rest of the officers who had yet moved a muscle but decided to ignore them and spoke indicating on the charts as he went.

"First principles, then. We know where we are and where we're going. So where are the french?"

They now all moved around the table.

"Worst case scenario, they know of our plans the day we left. That gives them one week to make a move from the main fleet in Brest which would indicate that they are anywhere here," the captain concluded.

Archie then added, "That would give us time to out run them to Edinburgh but with four weeks to spare."

"So we spend four weeks doing circles outside Edinburgh," Horatio said deadpan not knowing himself if it was a joke. Then Dixon spoke ever so quietly.

"Worst Case scenario is that the French knew of the plan before last week and have a fleet blockading Edinburgh."

"The eternal optimist strikes," Bush said Dixon just scowled, not the happiest day in his life and not getting better by the minute.

"They know nothing of Edinburgh," the king said causing everyone to look his way with one question _'why - they know you're here don't they'._

He answered the unspoken question. "The only person who knew where this ship was heading before a week ago – was me.

"So they don't know where we are or where we are going."

"Neither do we" the captain muttered.

"We know we're not going to spithead," Archie pointed out and the question eyes turned on him.

"What?" he said, for once knowing how Horatio felt when he had made a conclusion before the bunch.

"Look if one assumes that an Englishman is ten times smarter than a frenchman (which by how I've seen them fight battles is arguable) and then one assumes that Horatio is five times smarter than the average Englishman (which by how I've seen him... never mind its arguable) it still took him only a minute so if it takes the french two hours to work it out they've still worked it out. If we try to make Spithead in four weeks half the french fleet willl block our path.

"If only we were so sure about the other half," Bush said in agreement with Archie. They discussed possibilities for over an hour and a half. Dixon often the devils advocate, picking holes in most schemes and deductions. Archie taking on a roll as a frenchman, seeing things from their point of view for arguments sake.

It was just before ten wen there was a knock on the door that shocked most of the occupants. "What?" shouted the king and the captain at the same time.

A shy looking Lock peered into the room and to his credit managed to ignore the Lts who by now had shed their jackets and sat easily, Archie backwards on his chair, and concentrated on giving the captain his reports.

"Sir, Mr Murphy's compliments. We're running sixteen knots and the wind has moved two points to starboard."

"And?"

"And Mr Bowels is less than optomistic about the weather dead ahead and its almost ten," he added boldly.

"Very well, we will be up at eleven. Have things ready. And Mr Bowels can do as he pleases to avoid bad weather except slow down."

"Aye sir," Lock replied quickly and made good his escape glad not to have been yelled at.

"Eleven, Edward? Isn't that a bit optomistic since we haven't gotten anywhere yet?" the king said flatly.

The captain was the only one to notice Hornblower's silence for the past half an hour. "Our answer, gentlemen, is right there," he said indicating Horatio who was unaware of his surroundings, deep in thought, unaware that he was being spoken about.

"Care to share your thoughts, Horatio?" the king asked pointedly but when Hornblower made no sign of response Pellew barked, "Mr Hornblower!" which promptly got his attention (and may have done even if he were in a coma).

It also had the other officers sitting up a lot straighter but unfortunately for Kennedy perching backwards he became unbalanced and toppled onto the floor. Bush stifled a grin as Dixon offered his hand to help Archie up but the king and Pellew kept their eyes firmly locked on Hornblower who moved uncertainly in his chair, concerned about what he had done wrong to warrant the attention.

"The plan, Mr Hornblower," the captain prompted.

"I'm sorry, sir, I've not been attending," he said assuming they were asking for his opinion on a plan they had been discussing.

"No kidding," the king said.

"_Your_ plan, Hornblower, the one you've been cooking up for the last half an hour," Pellew clarified.

"More likely he had the plan in two minutes and has been finding fault with it for the remainder," Archie said to calm Horatio which it did, lightening the mood.

"Well, out with it man," Bush added, "You shouldn't be finding fault, that's Dixon's job."

Dixon shot a look at Bush that could have gotten him courtmarshalled but all eyes were on Hornblower. Tentitively starting, he said, "It's only an idea and its not… " at which point he caught Pellew's glare and raced on, "We sail immediately and with all haste for Edinburgh where His Majesty will board another ship."

"Since you know full well I don't wish to be in Edinburgh early and I will not get onto any other ship, you will explain yourself Horatio," the king said slightly agitated and looked to Pellew to see if he had changed his mind about the powers of Hornblower's mind but it appeared he would wait for the explanation as well.

"But the French don't know that, do they?" he said not asking, Archie catching the conspirative gleam in his eyes, "I'm only saying that we make it seem as if you have visited Edinburgh then boarded, might I suggest a ship of the line which then heads for Spithead. Best if it was always heading for Spithead actually." He added thinking along a new line.

"And what are we suppose to do for the remaining four weeks?" Pellew asked.

"Do circles outside Edinburgh," Dixon quoted Hornblower's earlier statement.

Horatio's mouth twitched into a wicked smile, "Why not?"

The silence that greeted his remark was threatening and he explained, "Look as far as I can tell we are safer there than anywhere in open waters. What kind of attack can possibly be mounted so close to a British port?"

The response was fast, "Night boats."

"Espionage land attack."

And last but not least Pellew added one he thought Hornblower should have considered "Fire ships."

"But none will be successful – at least they cannot be assured that they will be successful - and won't even consider it. I believe the french would not attack unless they have a chance of capturing His Majesty, beg your pardon but I doubt they care whether your dead or alive but they do need to have proof. I have not the training in politics but I can assume the government have denied and can continue to credibly deny that you are _here_ for several more weeks.

"If something were to happen, the french need mass confusion and panic which will not happen if they have no proof. By staying close to Edinburgh we can be assured of one safe harbour and two back up."

"Besides the frogs will think His Majesty aboard another ship altogether and forget about us," was Dixons comment, which shocked the room as usually his first comment to any new plan was negative.

"Either way they can no longer be certain where His majesty is," Pellew stated understandingly.

The room fell silent, each man in thought, not one though in disagreement.

"Well then it would seem we have a week to settle the finer detailes as we are headed for Edinburgh, then." Pellew nodded and stood, followed by the king and the officers all knew the meeting was over.

"You have half an hour before church," the captain said then to Horatio and Archie, "I suggest you use it to clean your cabin," turning his back on them as they snapped to attention at the dismissal and watched Pellew follow the king out of the wardroom.

'_And I thought he hadn't noticed'_ Hornblower thought to himself.

"Misdirection works on the french, Horatio, not our captain," Archie said speaking Horatio's thoughts.

xxx

For Dixon the next hour flew mercifully quickly. Church had been an extraordinarily simple affair and without reading the Articles Pellew managed to complete both church and the inspection by noon and hand Bush the watch as the crew were dismissed.

Lunch was their usual, decidedly formal compared to most other midshipmen's messes but Lock had insisted on decorum, Dixon conceding that it couldn't hurt. The first suggestion of formality had naturally been scoffed at and in hindsight Murphy's comment on their first day that 'it wasn't like we'll be dining with the king' was almost prophetic.

Dixon for the most part was glad to learn the basic table manners and feel comfortable using them – the skill was as useful as sheeting the topsails for a prospective officer. Somewhere near the end of lunch Kennedy usually stuck his head in to their berth on his daily inspection but as it was Sunday they expected no visit and lunch was finished quickly.

Dixon heading straight for his books, determined that he knew where he had gone wrong with Lt Hornblower's question and after a watch in the top and a watch with the captain including a frustrating meeting (though it did him good to release some of the frustration out on the french) finally had a moment to test his theory.

When he came to his conclusion he was extremely confident – granted he had been the first time too but this was twenty four hours thought and he was very sure this time. He wrote out a neat version of his figures and this time did not put a position at the end. It was almost text book except perhaps the ending.

He folded the papers and placed them inside Hornblower's book. He leant back in his chair in triumph and released a sigh that turned into a yawn. He figured he could get a couple hours sleep before he would be required to cover Bush's watch. On Sunday the Lts would probably dine with the captain. Dixon thinking the watch preferrable with current circumstances looming over them.

Dixon picked up the book witht the workings and stood. He would return it and then try to get some sleep. He headed for the deck first. No point disturbing the wardroom if Hornblower wasn't in there. When he climbed the ladder he saw him talking with Kennedy but hesitated. Suddenly none to sure about his answer and really wanting sleep. He didn't want to be wrong and end up in the fighting top again, not even sure if that particular 'wager' still stood.

He turned around and headed for what should be an empty wardroom. He would just leave the book there and go to bed. The wardroom door stood open and he saw no one inside, he then knocked anyway to make sure the cabins were empty as well. When there was no response he stepped inside as if he were sneaking aboard a french ship, placing the book on the central table, quickly retreating and stepping outside the room again let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and turned toward the midshipmen's berth when he heard, "Mr Dixon".

His heart skipped a beat for sure and he wheeled around to face the captain, coming to attention replied, "Sir," in as sure a voice as he could muster, trying ever so hard to not look like a guilty school child.

The captain just stared at him, glared at him, saying nothing then looked into the wardroom from which he had obviously seen him come. Seeing the lone book on the table that had not been there on his inspection he strode in and picked it up.

Noticing then the papers placed inside the captain read Dixons workings as Dixon watched his impassive face. The captain will know of this puzzle, he knows everything and the doubt that had started as he reached the deck hit a peak as he wondered what the captain would do to him if he was wrong again.

Finally the captain spoke, "Did you enjoy your time in the fighting top, Mr Dixon?"

_'What sort of question was that?'_ Dixon thought wildly. Can't say I enjoyed a punishment, can't lie and say I didn't. Though it wasn't the most comfy place to sleep the solitude had been really quite refreshing. More worrying was why he was asking, had he gotten it wrong? Was he going back? All these thoughts passed in an instant. Concluding that it wasn't technically a punishment Dixon decide on "Yes, sir."

The captain refolded the papers, replacing them in the book and placed the book down _'God why can't he just tell me?'_ Dixon thought madly.

"Do you know where your coordinates would have you?" the captain asked conversationally.

"I have not checked the exact location, no, sir," Dixon replied.

"At a guess, then" the captain insisted.

"Sir, at a guess, they would be in the middle of Africa."

The captain nodded in agreement, "And what was to be your reward if you obtained the correct answer, Mr Dixon," he said resisting a smile and Dixon could tell he had indeed got it right and didn't exactly want to mention Lt Honrblower saying he would spend time in the fighting top.

"The satisfaction of a job well done, sir."

The captain did smile briefly at that, the exact same words he had said to HH all those years ago.

"Very well, then Mr Dixon, you have my permission to feel satisfied. And to sleep through dinner if you wish. You are not required on watch tonight. Now get yourself some rest."

"Aye aye, sir," Dixon said relieved, saluted and headed below.

Around six Dixon did drag himself out of his hammock woken by the smell of dinner. Not bothering to clean himself up he noticed the others hadn't made any effort either. He just threw on some pants tucking in his night shirt and put on a waistcoat without buttoning it up. Murphy was the only one actually in uniform as he had been on deck with Lost most of the afternoon but even now he had removed his jacket, loosed his scarf and taken off his shoes.

So it was an exceedingly confused expression the king wore when he put his head around the berth door to see seven boys although scruffily dressed, sitting straight backed, eating with forks and knives in what was a passable attempt at a polite dinner. Murphy was relaying his progress with Lost. "I think he's angry at me 'cause I've only been giving him bread lately," Murphy concluded.

"Pity you can't throw a line out the back and catch some fish for him. Isn't that what they usually eat?" one of the younger boys asked.

"Forget fish for the bird. I'd love some steamed trout for dinner," Lock rejoindered. And the boys began to laugh as Murphy started, "Can you imagine a line hanging off the back of a Navy ship?"

Then Lock added, "The look on the captain's face if we tried it?"

They were laughing still but began to sober at the mention of the captain.

"Yes, actually, I can," Dixon said, "Now come on," he said and the group settled.

Murphy then rose to refill the water jug that sat on the table and saw the king standing at the door fascinated and rivited by the scene before him. "Your Majesty..." he spluttered, the other boys quickly jumping to their feet.

The walk below deck had been to take his mind off matters, above deck seemed to enhance the thoughts and the current spectacle was amply distracting.

"As you were. Please," the king spoke casually not entering the berth although he knew himself to be staring. Dixon spoke up bravely. "Is you majesty, looking for something?" _'Am I lost?'_ would be the question he wanted to ask the king knew.

"Yes, actually, I was looking for the midshipmens berth," he started, a smile growing on his lips, "but I seem to have stumbled upon a small state dinner."

The boys all blushed some looking at their feet, none able to look the king in the eye. "Matthew, your influence, I presume." Lock nodded but unable to think of what to say.

"Of course, I am simply assuming that all midshipman's berths in the navy aren't like this one. When did you start all this?"

The question was directed to anyone game to answer it. Dixon piped up, "From our first meal aboard, sir,"

"Before we knew… our orders, sir," Murphy added. Highlighting Lock's influence took effect before they knew the king was to be aboard and before they knew who Lock really was.

The king smiled and concluded, "Very good then. I'll leave you to it, Gentlemen," turning away though he would have liked to see their reaction to that last comment and left heading back upon deck with at least some pleasant thoughts for the day.

The captain was covering Bush's watch allowing the Lts to dine together. The original dinner plans having been abandoned after the morning meeting.

"They would surely be sick of us," the king had said insisting on postponing. It wouldn't be the last of those types of meetings either, the captain thought when he saw the king emerge onto deck, who had eaten and not even contemplated bed.


End file.
